superanimalsquadronwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Woodland Squadron: Foresger Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins
'''Woodland Squadron: Foresger Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins '''is the first chapter of Woodland Squadron: Foresger, as well as the first episode of Super Animal Squadron overall. Plot The episode begins at Wolf's Nature Park which is at that point only employed Bernard Raccoon, Bob Bear, Heather Snake, and Natasha Rabbit. A mother fox brings her son, Ron Fox to the park on his first day on the job. Ron is unsure of himself that he'll do a good job, but his mom tells him it is good for him to do some work. As soon as Ron is dropped off, his boss, Mr. Wolf, introduces him to his co-workers with Natasha taking a liking to Ron and is eager to show him around. Elsewhere in the park, a giant black castle emerges from the ground, revealing the evil Emperor Poluton, who had been imprisoned in his castle underneath the earth for 1,000 years. Happy to be free, he makes his first attempt at taking over Earth, just as he did with the moon before he was imprisoned. Mr. Wolf senses Poluton's presence and orders for his workers to meet him in his office. Mr. Wolf explains everything about Emperor Poluton with his workers being surprised that he's over 1,000 years old. Mr. Wolf reveals his true identity as Canis Lupis, the last lunar wolf to be alive after Poluton wiped out his entire race and that he had sealed Poluton away on Earth. Knowing that Poluton would rise again, Canis took on the guise of a normal earth wolf, gave himself the ability to live for more than 1,000 years, and spent the past 1,000 years living on Earth using his nature park as his cover story. He entrusts his five park employees with the Forest Changers to become the Foresgers. Ron is unsure that he'll be a great Foresger, but Canis tells him he should believe in himself. The five employees than hurry out to face off against Poluton and his henchmen for the first time and transforming into the Foresgers with Ron becoming Red Fox, Bernard becoming Blue Raccoon, Bob becoming Yellow Bear, Heather becoming Green Snake, and Natasha becoming Pink Rabbit. Heather is a bit surprised that she had arms and legs in her ranger form while in her normal form, she's a snake without any, making fighting against the Poluters very difficult for her at first. After the first battle, the Foresgers know that they'll need to be ready for when Poluton will strike again. Trivia * Retahensid did some concept art of Canis as an old man, based upon MrBLUERANGERHERO's voice work as Canis in the short animated scene of Canis Lupis revealing his identity to the Foresgers. MBRH confirmed that Canis is supposed to look younger than he really is while his voice confirms his actual age. * Ron's mother is the first parent of a ranger in Super Animal Squadron to appear on screen. Category:Woodland Squadron: Foresger Category:Introduction Chapters